1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more especially to a low-profile electrical connector and device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of science and technology and people's living standards, computers become an important part of people's lives. Especially, notebook computers are widely used in people's lives because of their portability. For meeting the increasing requirements of people for notebook computers, notebook computers must be smaller, lighter and thinner, which requires that electrical connectors which are important components of notebook computers occupy the smallest space without affecting normal electrical connection.
Conventional electrical connectors are directly connected to circuit boards. However, the electrical connectors occupy much space themselves, which does not meet the development of computers. With the development of computer technology, low-profile electrical connectors come out. The low-profile electrical connectors can be partially inserted into holes in circuit boards to reduce the height of exposed portions of the low-profile electrical connectors above the circuit boards, thereby making the most of space inside computers. However, the conventional low-profile electrical connectors are limited in their structures so that they cannot engage with various butting assemblies.
Accordingly, there is a need for improving conventional low-profile electrical connectors to design a new electrical connector.